War Preparations: Which Character?
Oi Okay, so if you don't know what this page is about, read my more recent blog posts. Everything you need to know is there. So anyway, I would like you to put your character requests here, or they will not feature in the series at all. All the requests for characters in the White-Out Cycle have gone all over the place and they appear on random pages, so it's impossible to tell if I've missed anyone. So just put requests here and make things a little easier Hinikuna (Part 1) The battle against Hinikuna, the God of Irony and Betrayal will take place in the instalment after "War Preparations" and will be Part One of the 3-part final. Anyone who wants to be involved in the fight should put their names down here. If your name is not here, you will not feature in this instalment, even if your character has appeared previously, so be careful. Also, please spread out your characters you don't have all your characters in one. I would really appreciate that. Oh yes, should you be so inclined, your characters can side against the protagonists (or at least be on Hinikuna's side) Anyway, the character requests for this instalment go here. 'Characters On Hinikuna's Side' Atsuko A whole truckload of Youkai (Add your own characters here!) 'Characters Against Hinikuna' Kogata Yorokobi Kurai Nejireta Disco Rina Laurel May & Qingling Romani Emiko The Life Lord Calan Yachi Minitokyo Inazuma And that's all for this instalment! Add no more characters to this section: instead, focus on the other two, although it might be an idea to wait until War Preparations comes out to decide. Once again, thank you for your support! Unknown Enemy (Part 2) To give this enemy a name would be to spoil a lot of things, so I leave it blank. More info will be added when this instalment comes out. 'Characters Siding with Unknown Enemy' Kowareta Nejireta Nej's Army Unknown Enemy's Army ('Add your own characters here!)' 'Characters Against Unknown Enemy' Kogata Yorokobi Kurai Atsuko Some of Atsuko's friends Laurel May & Qingling Romani Narasu Sora & Kumo Miyako & Altair (Add your own characters here!) Unforseen Antagonist (Part 3) I hate spoilers! 'Characters Siding with Unforseen Antagonist' Kowareta Hinikuna Clone Yurei An unbelievable amount of Youkai (Add your own characters here!) (I don't really expect anyone to, but I'm going to leave the option open) 'Characters Against Unforseen Antagonist' Kogata Yorokobi Kurai Nejireta Atsuko Laurel May Emiko Romani Akina Miyako & Altair (There are a few others, but they shall be kept a secret) (Add your own characters here!) Umm... Am I making too much of a big deal out of this? I think I am. Sorry! It's just that my memory is kind of sucky, so I won't be able to remember all your characters, and I take my stories extremely seriously. So, if you are annoyed by this page, by all means, vent your anger towards this in your comments. It shall be taken into account. I think I'll take down this page once everyone has put their characters in. Thanks for your support! You guys are awesome! _Kogata_ Category:Organization